happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Foxy
Foxy is a fan character. Character bio Foxy was, at first, one of the losing characters in HTF1234's Vote or Die. But, she eventually became the winner in the second Vote or Die. She is a yellow fox with tan markings. She is a calm character who is in fact very playful. Because of this, she has many friends. Foxy is notable for her fear of water. She fears the water so much that she refuses to drink some. But apparently, she enjoys fruits, which are generally high in water. She never realizes that, though. The fruits are possibly her only way to prevent dehydration. Foxy is also an expert survivalist. She knows almost anything that can be done to survive in a sudden harsh condition. However, she never realizes one obvious thing for survival, thanks to her fear. Foxy's episodes Starring roles *Wetter is Better *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Smith Version) *Helping Helps (Binky Version) *Passion Fruit *Trees Company *Mime And Mime Again (Hiiragi1234 Version) *Getting Ready to Eat *Wilbur's Plush *TGIF the 13th *Apple of My Eye *Watery Survival *In the Same Boat *Slice Cold Lemonade *Made for Peach Other *Foxy's Library Smoochie *Happy Trails (Jerry Version) *The Way Watered Featuring roles *Reject Revenge (prior to the second Vote or Die) *Expresso Yourself *Three Bucks *Alternate Universal Remote *Teeny Weeny Lemon Squeezy *You Sting So Bad *Platypus Speeds *Hello, Chicken Express *Light as a Weather * Flippy in Trouble * Cheaters Never Win * Very Clam Journey * River Spoiler * Leave the Nest * Open Season * Imagination Manipulation * When Shipper Comes In * The HTF Clown Killings Appearances *Witch is Which *Never Spoke of It *Justin Beaver *Young Love *Pain Drain *Cowboy Rescue *Lost My Glamour *Tycoon in the City *Rude Feud *Bake My Organs *Killing Time *Corpse Party *Stop Copying Me! *Old or New (Part 1) *Warlock and Witch *Flesh From the Oven *Broke the Prize *Hide-Away Raymond *Violence Birthday Party *Pain-Ball *Seal of Love *How Do You Love Me Now *Candy Giant *Mariagix-Mew-Sole *Fright of the Concorde Cameo appearances (prior to the second Vote or Die) *HTF1234's Vote or Die results *Foul Color *Reject Revenge *Swing my Hair *A Colorful Feeling *34th Season Characters wallpaper Deaths #Reject Revenge: Succumbs to poison. #Expresso Yourself: Burned/drowned by coffee. #Wetter is Better: Attacked by Wilson. #Never Spoke of It: Splattered by Splendid. #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Smith Version): Chopped in half by a chopped piece of wood. #Helping Helps (Binky Version): Dies when Binky flies too close to a tree branch, decapitating her. #Passion Fruit: Falls and snaps her neck and back. #Three Bucks: She explodes. #Young Love: Killed by the growing rock. #Teeny Weeny Lemon Squeezy: Eaten by Munches. #Cowboy Rescue: Run over by a truck. #Trees Company: Falls down a crack. #You Sting So Bad: Impaled on the back of the head by a projector. #Hello, Chicken Express: Decapitated by the stop sign. #Bake My Organs: Crushed by a table. #Corpse Party: Killed. #TGIF the 13th: Killed by Jason. #Light as a Weather: Decapitated by a meteor. #Flesh From the Oven: Killed off-screen. #Broke the Prize: Her head is hit by a pearl. (debatable) #River Spoiler: Splatters on the ground. #Leave the Nest: Her body is destroyed and scraped by a pterodactyl. #Open Season: Splits in half. #Pain-Ball: Drowns in a pond after losing her lower half. #In the Same Boat: Head impaled by a broken plank. #Slice Cold Lemonade: Dragged into a blender. #How Do You Love Me Now: Lower half being pulled off along with her organs. #Imagination Manipulation: Drowns (off-screen). #Made for Peach Other: Crushed by the elephants. #Foxy's Library Smoochie - Read: Dies from suffocation. #Foxy's Library Smoochie - Sell: Crushed by a tree. #Foxy's Library Smoochie - Borrow: Dies from a mix of blood loss and asphyxiation. Her head is then run over by the library on wheels. #Happy Trails (Jerry Version): Cut in half by a school bus window. #Mariagix-Mew-Sole: Killed during the store collapse. (debatable) #When Shipper Comes In: Face smashed by a broken oar. #The Way Watered: Eaten by the piranhas. #Fright of the Concorde: Smashed by a speeding Hell X-2 rocket plane. #The HTF Clown Killings: Drowned in the lake. 'Seen in Fan Games' #Sweet Dreams: Hit by a wave and drowns (if all lives are lost). Seen in Fan Comics #Water Me: Killed in the explosion. Additional #HTF1234 Spectacular cover: Crushed by the number 4 from the DVD's title. Injuries #Very Clam Journey: Impaled by broken pieces of wood. #Pain-Ball: Her lower half is crushed by a tree. #Love Down the River: Her tail bitten by a piranha. #Foxy's Library Smoochie - Read: Crushed by books. #Foxy's Library Smoochie - Borrow: Arm cut off. #Mariagix-Mew-Sole: Her foot is pierced by Needle's quill. #The HTF Clown Killings: Knocked out by Sanity's hammer. Kills *Ruddles: 1 ("Three Bucks") *Scratchy: 1 ("Mime And Mime Again (Hiiragi1234 Version)") *Pierce: 1 ("Water Me") *Walter: 1 ("River Spoiler") *Overbite: 1 ("In the Same Boat") *Needle: 1 ("Mariagix-Mew-Sole" along with Sorcery) *Thread: 1 ("Mariagix-Mew-Sole" along with Sorcery) *Generic Tree Friends: 5+ ("Mariagix-Mew-Sole" along with Sorcery) Trivia *Foxy got the third place in the first HTF1234's Vote or Die with 2 votes. However, she eventually became the winner in the second Vote or Die. *In Expresso Yourself, marking her first appearance as a non-cameo character, shows her actually ordering some juice, even though it's clear that it's a liquid (water). She might not know about juice and other beverages at all, though. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Foxes Category:Yellow Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Season 34 Introductions Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters who won Vote or Die Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:The Happy Tree Fanon Show Category:Characters with Phobias